falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Creating a character for Fallout using the Simple system is fairly similar to many other pen and paper systems. It involves allocating primary statistics, establishing secondary statistics, then calculating derived statistics and allocating points. The final stage, equipment selection, is always performed in close cooperation with the Overseer. Please note that this section does not cover the very important Background and Personality Creation that should occur in any campaign oriented around role-playing. Level A character's level represents an arbitrary rating of experience and overall "toughness". Characters increase levels by gaining experience. Experience points more finely represent what level does: "adventuring" experience and overall toughness. Characters earn experience points by doing tasks (solving quests, killing monsters, using skills, figuring things out). When characters get enough experience, they can advance a level. Experience points only affect one thing: character level. "Advancing a level" is a mini-game where players spend skill points and perk slots after they achieve the next highest requisite experience point total. A character's level affects the following things: *Total hit points (starts at 30+ST+EN, 6+En every level after) *Total skill points (starts 6+IN, 6+1 Per level after) *Total perks (1 Perk per level, and one Lesser Perk every even level) 1,000 x Next Level = Experience needed to level up. If Bob, lvl 2, earned 3,050 EXP, he would level up to 3, and have 50 EXP left over for the next 4,000 he needs to attain lvl 4. Allocating S.P.E.C.I.A.L. As you will find in the Primary Attributes section, all characters have seven statistics that define their basic mental and physical capabilities. All characters start with -3 in every statistic. The player may allocate a total 27 points across all seven statistics. No statistic may be raised above 5. It is important to note that later in character creation, race selection, traits, or perks may modify these primary attributes above or below the ranges listed here (-3 to 5), In this case going above or below the maximim and minimum are allowed. *'Strength' - Physical power. Affects carrying capability and damage with many melee and thrown weapons. Affects throwing range. *'Perception' - Senses and intuition. Affects chance to detect hard-to-notice people/places/things. Affects accuracy with thrown and launched weapons. *'Endurance' - Hardiness and resilience. Affects health, healing rate, rad resistance, and similar things. *'Charisma' - Force of personality. Affects speech skills and other character interactions. *'Intelligence' - Reasoning ability. Affects academic skills. *'Agility' - Balance, speed, and grace. Affects combat speed, ability to dodge, and efficiency as well as several skills. *'Luck' - How often things randomly go your way. Chances of critical hits, ability to do strangly amazing and somewhat impossible things, and your sheer ability to beat the odds (especialy at gambling) Race Race is not ethnicity (skin color, for our purposes). Race specifies if the character is a human, super mutant or ghoul (or other race). Race affects a variety of statistics, such as SPECIAL bonuses, metabolism and age. Most notably, it affects the following: *Humans, Standard rules apply *Dwarf (midget), +1 AG, +2 LK, -1 ST, Small Size (+3 AC), 1/2 Carry weight *Ghouls, +1 IN, -1 CH, Rad Child (Perk), -1 Perk Rate *First Generation Super Mutant, +1 ST, -1 CH, Large Target (-3 AC), -2 Perk Rate *Second Generation Super Mutant, +1 ST, +1 EN, -2 IN, Large Target (-3 AC) -2 Perk Rate *"Third Generation" Super Mutant, +2 ST, -2 IN, -2 CH, Large Target (-3 AC), -2 Perk Rate *Nightkin (Super Mutant), +2 AG, -1 EN, -1 IN, -1 CH, -2 Perk Rate Age and Sex mostly affects Humans, and there are no rules for them. However, if the Overseer deems it nessary this can be changed. Character Stats All of the Derived Attributes in Simple can be calculated using the primary attributes and secondary attributes. Although allocating points will change these values later on, it is best to calculate derived statistics before the point allocation phase. 'Hit Points' First Level: 30 + EN + ST, Each Subsequent Level: 6 + EN Hit points represent a character's ability to withstand physical punishment before dying. When a character reaches zero hit points, he or she dies. 'Traits' Traits are personality quirks that affect your players stats in special ways. They are all double edged swords, granting a bonus, but always incuring a penalty. A player, upon creation, can take zero, one or two traits. Traits are listed on THIS page Tag! Each player begins with three skills they choose to tag. These skills begin with a +5 Bonus in ranks, and level up faster according to the chart under Skills and Skill Rate 'Skills and Skill Rate' (IN + 6) Each Player begins at level 0 with (6+ IN) Skill points to spend. How many skill points you gain per level (including first level). Spend skill points on the following skill rank scale: * 1-10: 2 * 11-20: 3 * 21-30: 4 If a skill is Tagged, each rank costs one less skill point per rank. *1-10: 1 *11-20: 2 *21-30: 3 Players are allowed to save skill points if they cannot spend all of them. The List of Skills can be seen HERE 'Perks and Lesser Perks' Perks are unique abilitys gained based on your character's skills and abilities. Every character begins at level 0 with 1 Perk, and 1 Lesser Perk. You gain a new perk to allocate every time you gain a level, and a lesser perk every other (even) level. Perks can purchas any 1 perk that you qualify for, be it a perk or lesser perk. Lesser perks can ONLY buy lesser perks. To see the list of perks, look HERE 'Combat Sequence' (ST + AG) At the beginning of combat, it is added to the result of a 1d10 roll. It determines when the character takes his or her turn in combat. Higher is better, resulting in the character acting earlier. 'Speed' 4 Hexes Speed is how many squares a character can move in the movement phase (or the action phase, should they so choose) by default it is 4, though perks and other factors, such as armor and perks affect this. 'Healing Rate' (EN + 6) People heal at different rates over time. Your healing rate will tell you how fast you heal. If you have taken damage, you will get a number of hit points back at the end of each day equal to your healing rate * level. If you rest, you will get a number of hit points back every six hours equal to your healing rate * level. Therefore, in a day where the character spends 75% of the time awake and active and 25% of the time resting, he or she will regain 2 * (healing rate * level) in hit points. In no case can healing rate allow you to get more current hit points than your maximum number of hit points. Healing rate is also used for recovery from fatigue and radiation. A character loses fatigue at his or her healing rate every round/6 seconds, and every day they lose an amount of radiation equel to their healing rate. 'Carry Weight' (+ 10 * 10) The higher your carry weight, the more equipment you can carry. You can carry a total amount of equipment in pounds equal to your carry weight, and no more. 'Throwing Range' (ST + 6) This is the distance in hexes that any thrown weapon can be hurled by the player. It defines the maximum range of a weapon, as opposed to a firearm's attack modes defining it. Only relevant when the character is making a throw attack. Certian thrown weapons have range bonuses or penalties, such as the bow, flamer, and grenade launcher. 'Primary Skill Bonuses' In addition the points that characters spend in skills, they gain a natural bonus based off of their primary attributes. Though many things (like skills, drugs, etc.) can add to skill bonuses, primary skill bonuses are always derived from the character's primary attributes. See skills for the bonuses on each skill. 'Armor Class' ( AC) The amount added to an enemy's difficulty to hit after all other modifiers are applied. This can be further modified by perks and agility. All races, no matter what, have an armor bonus of 10. Some races that are large (such as super mutants) or Small (Dwarves) also have their AC modified. 'Critical Hits and Fails' See This Page for information on Critical hits and Fails 'Damage Threshold' (DT) Damage Threshold is the amount of damage resisted when injured. This statistic is mainly based on the armor worn, but some perks also affect it. There are four type of DT: Basic, Heat, Concusive, and Energy. *Basic DT is simply your ability to shrug off all types of damage *Heat DT helps resist damage delt by fire, plasma and lasers. If it hurts hot or cold, Its affected by Heat DT, which stacks with basic DT. *Concusive DT is your ability to shrug off damage delt by Explosions and Shrapnel. Concusive DT stacks with basic DT. *Energy DT is your ability to shrug off damage delt from electricity. Any time a sum of energy damage is delt to you, subtract this from you Energy DT. Unless you are wearing Power Armor, or are a Robot, all energy damage delt is non-lethal. Energy DT stacks with basic DT. 'RAD Resistance' The rules on Radiation can be found on This Page, but here are the Base Racial RAD Resistances for character creation. *Humans have a 10% bonus to RAD resistance *Ghouls have a bonus of 50% to RAD resistance. *Super Mutants have a bonus of 25% to RAD resistance. Use the following equation to determine your RAD resistance based on Endurance (En x 2) + Racial Bonus = RAD resistance 'Hunger and Thirst' See This Page for more information 'Counter' Your player's count does not particularly DO anything, though it does allow you to keep track of a statistic you want to remember and boast about, such as kills of a monster type, number of nuka cola consumed, or number of times having had sex. Any number may be placed here. Equipment Selection Fallout and Simple do not use a traditional method of equipment selection. Characters are not allocated money to spend on items with fixed values. Instead, the Background and Personality Creation of the character, combined with the flavor of the character and the power level of the campaign, should determine starting equipment. The game is best played when the players start with no equipment save for a back pack or perhaps some basic clothing. How ever- There is often times the irritation of players joining in mid game. Should a new companion randomly join in during an adventure, this list may help to quickly allocate equipment. *Tribal Background: Studded Leather Jacket, Bow + 10 arrows, Healing Powder x3, Radscorpien Poison x2 *Backwater Background: 20Ga Stacked Double Barrel Shotgun (10 Rounds), Dog Companion (Weak), Cayote Chew x2 *Vault Background: Pip Boy (V.A.T.S.), Switchblade (Small Knife), Vault Suit (Leather Jacket), 1 Nuka-Cola *Civilized Background: Basic Clothing, 9mm Standard Pistol, 24 Rounds (2 Clips), 100 + 10d10 Caps, 1 Stimpack. *Raider Backround: Combat Knife, Piecemail Armor, Fifth of Whisky, Cigaretes x12, Dynamite x3, Lighter *Advanced Backround: Laser Pistol (24 Shots, 1 Battary), Padded Clothing, 3 Stimpacks Other background types are certainly possible, but these basic backgrounds should give insight into what strengths and weaknesses each type might have. Category:Simple system